Double Date
by Profiler14
Summary: Tony and Ziva go on a double date for Valentine's Day.


**Sort one-shot for Valentines day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own it.**

It was Valentine's Day, the loveliest day of the year. Well, the loveliest day if you had a special someone to share it with, which Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David had. It was a boring day at the office filled with paperwork and office cleaning. They were hoping against all odds that Gibbs would let them out at a reasonable hour so they didn't have to cancel their plans.

"You almost finished there Zi?" Senior Field agent Anthony DiNozzo asked his partner.

"I am, Agent DiNozzo, how about you?" she asked with a wink.

"Why what's this?" he asked teasingly "it's my last case file of the evening" he replied with a wink of his own.

"I thought Gibbs told you not to play grab-ass in the office?" Abby Scuito said as she came to deliver her final report on Gibbs desk.

"We're not" they both replied together.

"Yeah okay" she said rolling her eyes and proceeded to go over to Ziva's desk "you guys have big Valentine's Day plans?" she asked the married couple "wait, I don't want to know what you're doing tonight…okay yes I do" she said excitedly.

"I have a date tonight" Ziva told her best friend as she held up a small red felt heart.

"I know you have a date silly it's Valentine's Day. What are you and Tony going to do? Dinner? Unmentionables?" she said as Gibbs rounded the corner.

"No" Ziva said as she rolled her eyes "I am not sure what Tony has planned"

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said enthusiastically.

"Go home" he said as he grabbed his own jacket turned out his lamp and went to the elevator leaving the remainder of his team stunned that he actually left the office before them.

"Okay bye guys" Abby said "you'll tell me about it tomorrow?" she whispered to Ziva as she raised her eyebrows only to get a slight nod in return as confirmation.

"You got one too?" Tony asked his wife of almost six years, referring to the felt heart in her hand, as he lifted his own.

"So we both got a date tonight?" he asked as he grabbed his things and went to grab her backpack for her.

"It seems we do, I'm glad were not going to be late for our dates" she replied as she led them to the elevator to begin their decent home.

They made it home in record time thanks to Tony's unusually fast driving. They were both looking forward to this day and to this evening to spend it with their "dates".

"Something sure smells good" Tony said as he entered his house immediately taking his and Ziva's gun to put in in their lock-box.

"Shall we go get ready, I don't think you're date is going to be that forgiving if you pick her up after the planned time" Ziva told her husband.

"I'm sure you're quite right, and yours should be arriving around the same time" he answered with a laugh.

They quickly went to their bedroom to get ready for their evenings plans. Tony just wore dress pants and a white button down, while Ziva wore a simple grey dress.

"You look…hot" Tony admitted guiltily.

"Are you jealous that you are not my date tonight Tony?"

"Kind of, yeah" he said gently brushing his lips against hers until he heard a sudden knock at the door.

"Date time?" he asked.

"I believe so" she answered a she looked over to the alarm clock that read 5:59 in green block letters.

"It's seems your date is early, so I should get a move on" he said with a final peck on the lips.

"Sorry, kind sir" he said to the young man as he passed the doorway.

"ehm" he cleared his throat "are you ready for dinner" he said in his most grown up voice extending his arm for her to take.

"Yes, I am. Might I say you are looking very handsome today Mr. Caleb" she said as she seen her 4 year-old son dressed in a suit ready to escort his mom on their Valentine's date.

"Did you thank Miss Sarah for helping you get ready?" she asked as he grinned showing his own, now famous, DiNozzo grin.

"Dinner shall be getting cold" he said trying to sound grown-up which caused Ziva to chuckle.

"Hurry up dad dinner is getting cold" he told his father as Ziva and Caleb walked hand in hand passing Tony as he went to pick-up his own date.

He knocked on his preferred door and waited till it opened to reveal his company.

"Milady" he said extending his arm which she gladly took "you look very nice this evening Miss Aria"

"Thank you Sir, you sure are a gentleman" she laughed.

"You're dinner is served" their nanny Sarah said "they helped and picked out the entire meal" she explained as she grabbed her things and left the family to their dinner.

"Yeah, we did everything" Caleb said excitedly.

"Everything except things that has to do with fire" she said motioning to the pink candles on the table.

"Have a seat little lady" Tony said pulling out his daughters chair and lifting her up, as she was too small to climb up.

"Why thank you" she said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Would you care to have a seat Miss…Mom" he said pulling out he chair.

"Thank you" she said kissing the top of his head, which he wiped off and proceeded to smooth out his untidy brown curls.

"So what are we having?" Tony asked as he pulled Caleb onto the seat right beside him.

"Our specialty" Aria said with a grin as she pulled off the cover of the casserole dish "Macaroni and Cheese"

"You guys spoil us" Tony said spooning Mac and Cheese onto everyone's plates, looking around at his family knowing that he would not want to spend Valentine's Day with anybody else.

**Just some cute little Valentines Day fluff.**

**REVIEW**

**DFTBA**


End file.
